ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
P.I.X.A.L.
P.I.X.A.L. (P'rimary '''I'nteractive '''X-ternal 'A'ssistant 'L'ife-form) is a female android created by Cyrus Borg to serve as his assistant. During the Nindroid Conflict, she was briefly under the control of the Digital Overlord and turned on her friends but soon became a vital ally to the Ninja after being redeemed by Zane. She and Zane formed a close relationship until he sacrificed himself to destroy the Golden Master. P.I.X.A.L. found out he survived and set off to save him from a mysterious island. While there, she was captured by Chen's cultists and her body was scrapped, though her consciousness lived on in Zane's processor. For some time, P.I.X.A.L. provided guidance for Zane as an A.I. program in his head. When Nadakhan arrived in Ninjago and tormented the Ninja, he deceived Zane into letting him erase P.I.X.A.L.'s consciousness—though due to Jay's final wish, this was undone. Later, P.I.X.A.L. took on the alias of being the new Samurai X, a role once played by Nya, so she could adopt a more physical role in the Ninjas' missions. P.I.X.A.L. helped battle the Vermillion and later the Sons of Garmadon, and she helped Lloyd and Nya to resist Lord Garmadon's oppressive hold of Ninjago City. Unfortunately, P.I.X.A.L. was captured along with the majority of The Resistance after an ambush by Garmadon's forces, but her actions allowed Lloyd and the others to continue in their endeavors. Eventually, she got word that the Ninja returned and broke out while joining the others in toppling the Colossus with the heroes. Later on, the people of Ninjago threw a party to celebrate the end of Lord Garmadon's rule, as P.I.X.A.L. is honored for her role in saving the city as well. When the Oni invade Ninjago, P.I.X.A.L. alone, in her Samurai X Mech goes into the darkness to rescue Lloyd and Garmadon after they acquire the Golden Armor. She later defends the civilians at the Monastery when the Oni arrive. She rescued Lloyd and Garmadon before helping her comrades to defeat the Oni. Months later, Zane ends up banished to the Never-Realm by Aspheera, leaving her heartbroken, believing he was dead until told otherwise before assisting the Ninja in transporting them to the Never-Realm while she stayed behind with Wu. During the wait, she arrests The Mechanic, Ultra Violet, and Fugi-Dove, who attempted to escape Kryptarium Prison. She also defeats a revived Preeminent after inadvertently releasing it from the Departed Realm. Days later, the Ninja return with Zane, and she immediately embraces her boyfriend. History P.I.X.A.L. was the latest in a line of android assistants to Cyrus Borg. Her fifteen predecessors had malfunctioned due to a faulty thermo-coil and a malfunctioning AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. Cyrus managed to fix the thermo-coil with P.I.X.A.L., but the AIE-ES chip remained problematic. Rebooted The Tournament of Elements Possession Winds of Change As the Ninja were flying on their Elemental Dragons over the Endless Sea, they were attacked by a large fish. P.I.X.A.L. identified it as the Fangfish which had been terrorizing a coastal village. Stiix and Stones While the Ninja were building a dock, Zane accidentally swallowed a fly. P.I.X.A.L. reported that his entire language database had been damaged and there was nothing she could do. Peak-a-Boo During the Ninjas' trek toward the peaks of the Wailing Alps, P.I.X.A.L. identified some fresh tracks belonging to Nya's stolen Samurai Mech—piloted by Morro—and warned them to be careful. Kingdom Come As the Ninja chase Morro down the Wailing Alps, P.I.X.A.L. informed the Ninja they cannot avoid an upcoming obstacle. The Crooked Path When the Ninja made their way into the Caves of Despair, P.I.X.A.L. told them about the skull symbol at the entrance. Later, she told them about a gap the cave-in caused so they can escape. When they started riding a minecart, P.I.X.A.L. told them about an obstacle ahead. Grave Danger P.I.X.A.L. helped the Ninja find their way around the three tests, including telling Zane they're in a zoetrope and mentioning there is no pattern in the second test. Later, when trying to save Jay from Morro, P.I.X.A.L. tells Zane he and Kai are running in the wrong direction. Curseworld, Part I P.I.X.A.L. informed Zane that his particle shooter is disabled. Curseworld, Part II As the Ninja battled The Preeminent, P.I.X.A.L. detected over five hundred ghosts surrounding the walking fortress. Skybound Infamous When the Ninja arrived in Stiix in search of Clouse, P.I.X.A.L. scanned the area but reported to Zane that she could detect no trace of him. Public Enemy Number One When Lloyd and Zane went to the library where Wu was last seen, Zane had P.I.X.A.L. disable the cameras so that their presence would not be discovered. Just as she was about to inform him that someone is about to hack into Zane, it was none other than Ronin himself. Enkrypted When Zane was captured by the Mechanic, who intended to take him apart for spare parts, P.I.X.A.L. diverted all power to the Nindroid's chest to zap him with an electric jolt that sent him flying. On a Wish and a Prayer When Zane is confronted by Nadakhan, P.I.X.A.L. warns Zane to not make any wishes, but he ignores her. Zane's second wish is that anything done to him is reflected on Nadakhan tenfold. An impressed Nadakhan grants the wish but replies that this doesn't apply to P.I.X.A.L., and removes her hard-drive before a distraught Zane "wishes it all to go away" and is trapped in the Djinn Blade. The Way Back After Jay wished for the events to never happen, P.I.X.A.L. would be restored and continue to live inside Zane. Day of the Departed Having been restored due to Jay's final wish, P.I.X.A.L. was present in Zane's mind when a group of Nindroids (revived by Master Yang's magic) attacked Zane on the Day of the Departed at his memorial to Dr. Julien. When Zane severed a tree limb beneath two of them, they produced jetpacks, which P.I.X.A.L. noted and feared that Zane had miscalculated. Zane assured her that he hadn't, and used his shurikens to take out the jetpacks, sending the Nindroids plummeting to the ground and their demise. The Hands of Time Sons of Garmadon Prior to Hunted Over the following week, P.I.X.A.L., Nya, Lloyd, Misako, and Dareth managed to resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City. P.I.X.A.L. mourned over the "deaths" of her friends and love, not knowing they were marooned in the barbaric Realm of Oni and Dragons. Hunted Firstbourne P.I.X.A.L.'s group managed to evade Killow, Mr. E, and their grunts before they discover the wreckage of the Bounty. They are sad at discovering the display until Lloyd finds the picture of him and his friends before finding a leaf for Traveler's Tea and alerts the others of this. The group investigate the ship more closely and see only half of it has disappeared, realizing that their friends were not killed but instead teleported elsewhere. This gives them hope before their enemies show up and prepare to attack but Karlof punches Mr. E away as Griffin Turner and Shade appear. After the enemies sent are defeated, a garbage truck driven by Skylor picks them up and everyone retreats as Lloyd tells P.I.X.A.L. to get her mech. Iron & Stone At the Garbage Depot, P.I.X.A.L. and the rest of the team meet the rest of the Elemental Masters that have decided to join the Resistance. She then helped out by aiding in building Nya's new vehicle. Radio Free Ninjago P.I.X.A.L. is there at the Garbage Depot to watch Lloyd "lead" Dareth in his fight with Karlof. She stays behind with Nya and a few others while Lloyd and some of the Resistance go to infiltrate Borg Tower. How to Build a Dragon The Resistance celebrated Lloyd's speech. They started planning on who else they could recruit to help them. The Gilded Path When the majority of The Resistance were attacked, P.I.X.A.L. was quick to ensure that she retrieve her mech suit from grunts who tried stealing it and they fought off before everyone was captured and she escaped. After Garmadon showed hesitance in finishing off Lloyd's group with the Colossus, P.I.X.A.L. attacked him while stating the resistance never quits. Angered by her interference, Garmadon shot her down but her action allows Lloyd's group to escape. Killow then captured P.I.X.A.L. and she was sent to Kryptarium Prison, along with a majority of her allies. Green Destiny Now sharing a cell with Misako, she was among the prisoners who hear from the guards of the Ninja returning. P.I.X.A.L. was happy to hear this and breaks out with the others. She was among the members of the Resistance and the citizens to chain Colossus down, using her mech suit to help hold the chains until Garmadon lost his power and the behemoth was destroyed. After Garmadon's defeat, P.I.X.A.L. made it to the entrance of Borg's Tower where she reunited with and embraced Zane, happy to be with him again. Several days later, as the Ninja were celebrated as heroes, Nya spotted P.I.X.A.L. with Skylor and Dareth in the crowd before inviting them up to be honored for their role in saving the city. During this time, Zane wrapped his arms around her, as she smiled at him. They are later seen holding hands, as they celebrate their victory. March of the Oni The Darkness Comes Cole drove the Earth Driller through busy traffic. Zane informed him that they are late to the harbor and P.I.X.A.L. impatiently gets out and gets there on foot. The other two follow her and they made it to their destination. After the Commissioner's speech, they were awed to see it's the Bounty rebuilt. They wondered where the other Ninja were, but Zane told them Jay had something important to do. Into the Breach Once the Ninja are airborne again, the Ninja discussed if they could trust Garmadon. Meanwhile, he turned the engines off, and the Bounty starts plummeting toward the ground. The Ninja hanged on until Zane got to the emission switch-on time. Later, Zane then asked that everyone meet up at the bridge, where Garmadon proceeds to tell the Ninja about how the Oni were able to enter Ninjago. They used the Realm Crystal and he would be able to go inside the dark cloud to destroy it due to being an Oni, but he would need a weapon. Lloyd then argues that they can't just let him have a weapon then let him walk away unsupervised. Since Lloyd is part Oni, he claimed he would also survive the darkness and decided to go with him. When they arrived at Borg Tower, the Ninja handed Garmadon a sword, but he started attacking them to activate his powers. He jumped off, and Lloyd followed. After watching Lloyd on his headcam, they heard signals coming from NGTV and decided to help the people trapped there. They flew off, while P.I.X.A.L. decided to stay behind in case the two needed assistance. The Fall When Lloyd tried to contact the Bounty, P.I.X.A.L. told them the Ninja were occupied and that she stayed behind. She entered the dark clouds and being a Nindroid, was able to save them but was running out of fuel. The Ninja caught up to them in time and told them Cole fell off the Bounty. After Garmadon told them they are wasting time mourning, he showed them the Golden Master's armor. However, everyone was upset at him and started leaving. Endings When the Ninja retreated in the monastery, P.I.X.A.L., Faith, Misako, and the citizens watched as they barricaded the doors. The Ninja began to use the Tornado of Creation and after finding Lloyd begin to regain consciousness, they and their allies celebrated the victory. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu In LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids (non-canon) P.I.X.A.L. is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids. She also serves as a boss in the level "Mad Machines." In LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) P.I.X.A.L. is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. She can be purchased for 250,000 studs after collecting her character token in the Ninjago Hub. She wields two Spike Blades and possesses no special abilities. Appearance P.I.X.A.L. has a white face, with some purple stripes scattered over it, highlighting the fact that it is a Nindroid. She also has wide, white lips and bright green eyes, which also underscore the fact that she is a Nindroid. Her hair has the same model as Nya's hair, but it's silver, has a fringe to the right and behind a long ponytail. Previously, her hair was similar to the present, but the fringe was to the left side, the hair seemed to be smaller than the present one, and his ponytail was shorter, sometimes changing to another form with a part of it facing the front, as it is in Minifigure. In her first uniform, she had a purple outfit with some gray and red details, an opening in her left arm that showed a part of her breastplate, also with purple stripes, and the rest of her body was totally white. In her Samurai uniform, she has dark blue clothes with some white and red details. Much of the armor has gold details, such as the shoulder pads. Her helmet is like Nya's previous one, but sometimes with other pieces on top, and with the colors white, gold, and black. Relationships Personality P.I.X.A.L. was originally shown to be quite emotionless and impassive and had only her duties to Cyrus Borg as her primary concern. Things like duty, honor, and compassion at first meant nothing to her, but over the course of her adventures with the Ninja, and her interactions with Zane, she developed immensely as a person. P.I.X.A.L. originally had no interest in others besides a basic curiosity and desire to learn, but after meeting with Zane, her behavior changes. When she was pondering on helping the Ninja to shut off power, she quickly ignored any doubts or reasons in it to save. When she was shut down and given part of Zane's power, she slowly became more human and her emotions soon surfaced, showing that she was capable of exemplary bravery, compassion, humor, and friendship. Her most human traits were shown primarily around Zane, an android like her, who taught her to embrace her hidden humanity, and subsequently know things like deep love, civic duty, friendship, but also loss and heartache. This was shown as she was deeply shocked after Zane's apparent death and sacrificing of his original body to defeat the Overlord; she had been affected more than anyone by his death to the point where she avoided his memorial in her inability to accept his passing but was overjoyed by discovering his resurrection. She also developed a deep faith in Zane and his strength of character, showing a profound level of emotional intimacy and devotion to her love. After adopting the Samurai X persona, P.I.X.A.L. hid the fact that she had a new body and was protecting people to have her own identity. When she talks to Zane, she asked if he was angry but was relieved as well as happy that he accepted her reasons. Following her reunion with Zane at the end of Season 9, she was very happy and they embraced in their reunion. Weapons and Abilities At first, P.I.X.A.L. had no unique abilities until she was given some of Zane's power, allowing her to better adapt. She likely no longer has this ability, as she no longer has half of Zane's power source. After gaining a new body and acting as the new Samurai X, P.I.X.A.L. proved to be very strong by defeating all Ninja in "Dead Man's Squall," including Lloyd and Harumi. Her weapon in "Rebooted" was a blade, which she used for a while. As Samurai X, she wears two golden katanas. She is very intelligent, as she demonstrated in Zane's system, or in deciphering the code that Borg put in Iron Doom. In addition, she also possesses the abilities of other Nindroids and is very agile. She somehow possesses the ability to replicate anyone's voice whether they are alive or dead. She is able to fight very well without having an element, as demonstrated when defeating the Ninja with a single Mech, while they had six elements. P.I.X.A.L. seems to be quick when she left without a trace after being shot down. She is shown to effortlessly beat Nya in a one on one duel. Through unknown means, P.I.X.A.L. was able to use the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, allowing her to teleport the Ninja to the Never-Realm. LEGO.com Descriptions Rebooted (2017 museum gallery) P.I.X.A.L. (Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form) is Cyrus Borg’s android assistant. When she first meets the Ninja, she is under the influence of the Digital Overlord and uses her skills to copy the plans for Zane so the Nindroids can be built. She later discovers she is compatible with Zane. P.I.X.A.L. is actually the 16th model in her line, the first 15 having malfunctioned due to a faulty thermo-coil and a malfunctioning AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. Borg was able to fix the coil, but the chip problem has not been completely solved. P.I.X.A.L. is an acronym for Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form. When the Ninja visit Borg Tower, they meet P.I.X.A.L., who is Borg’s android assistant (it took 16 versions for Borg to create the P.I.X.A.L. we know today). She was briefly taken over by the Digital Overlord, during which time she helped to manufacture an army of Nindroids based on Zane’s design. From the beginning, there was mutual fascination between her and Zane, as they shared similarities as well as differences. Badly damaged after a battle at the Storm Farm, P.I.X.A.L. was saved when Zane shared half his power core with her – his heart, you might say. From then on, she became an ally of the Ninja and very close to Zane. Later, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were captured and held hostage on Chen's Island. When Zane found her cell, P.I.X.A.L. had been reduced to only spare parts and a face on a monitor. Zane put her neural drive into his processor, making P.I.X.A.L. a part of his artificial intelligence. Hands of Time (2017 museum gallery) During the attack on the Temple of Airjitzu, a new hero rises! At first, the new Samurai X’s arrival makes the ninja fear there’s yet another enemy to fight, but this blue Samurai X quickly convinces them they have another ally in their battle against the Hands of Time. But who is this new Samurai X? Appearances Notes *P.I.X.A.L.'s minifigure has a double-sided head: on one side, it is her normal face; on the other, it is her face with red eyes from when she was taken over by the Overlord's evil power. *P.I.X.A.L. and Zane are the second Ninja-romance to become a couple, the first being Jay and Nya. *She was supposedly deleted by Nadakhan but after Jay made his final wish, she came back due to the said final wish erasing the events of Season 6. *Her name is a pun on "pixel." *P.I.X.A.L. appears in two variants as an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. She can be unlocked by achieving bronze medal status or higher in "The Secret Factory" training dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 50,000 studs. P.I.X.A.L. in her 2017 Samurai X suit can be unlocked by achieving bronze medal status in "The Dark Swamp" training dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 20,000 studs. *At some point after Season 3, P.I.X.A.L. lost her body and was a hard drive inside Zane's head until during Season 7. She left Zane unnoticed and gained a body and became the new Samurai X. In Season 8, she finally revealed her identity in the episode "Dead Man's Squall," even though it had already been hinted and revealed through her Minifigure in the wave of sets of Season 8. *She appears in the ninth season as part of the Resistance. *Her hairpiece was changed to the same as Nya's current in season 8, albeit silver. *In "Dead Man's Squall," she officially joined the team as Samurai X. *Even though she is a Nindroid, P.I.X.A.L. demonstrates to have feelings due to the power source that she has received from Zane. *The reason for her to hide her true identity was her desire to protect the people she loves. **Though she later reveals this was purely to protect Zane’s feelings, as she was unsure how he would take her not wanting to be in his head anymore. *P.I.X.A.L. had a great change of colors, being: Season 3-6 purple and red, Season 7 gold and blue, and Season 8 blue, red and white. *In "A Cold Goodbye," P.I.X.A.L. is shown sleeping and dreaming, despite being previously unable. *A LEGO promotional set, 5005358 Minifigure Factory, includes a P.I.X.A.L. microfigure. Videos Meet Killow, Samurai X and Jay - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|P.I.X.A.L.'s Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Jay and Killow Gallery Minifigures PixalFigure.png|P.I.X.A.L.'s minifigure Pixal.jpg|Evil side PIXALMicrofigure.png|P.I.X.A.L microfigure. FIG2017X.png|Samurai X (Version 1.0) minifigure FigSamuraiX2018.png|Samurai X (Version 2.0) minifigure 70651 Pixal.jpg Samurai-X.jpg Promotional Media Pixal.png CGISamurai X.png|P.I.X.A.L. as Samurai X. PIXALDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. PixalMotO.jpg Season 11 Poster 1 HD.jpg Opposites.gif SamuraiPix.gif In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu MoS27PIXALSFirstAppearance.png MoS27YouAreZane.png PixalX301.png PixalX302.png PixalX303.png MoS27AboutDigiverse.png MoS27SurgedPIXAL.png MoS28PIXALControlsComputer.png MoS28TerrfiedPIXAL.png MoS28OverlordTalkingToPIXAL.png MoS28PIXALDiscovered.png MoS28PleaseDont.png MoS28WhereAmI.png MoS28ThatsNindroids.png MoS28ThankYouPIXAL.png MoS28ImSorryZane.png MoS28ILoveYouPIXAL.png MoS28BeCareful.png MoS28PIXALAboutNinjasCaught.png MoS28BeCarefulZane.png MoS28PIXALLosesEnergy.png MoS28PIXALDeactivated.png PixalRestart.png PixalX304.png Pixal317.png|P.I.X.A.L. with Pythor Pixal320.png Pixal34.png Pixal344.png Pixal345.png PixalDrive.png|P.I.X.A.L.'s neural drive PIXALScreen.png|On Chen's computer Pixal46.png|Briefing Zane on the Fangfish Pixal47.png|Informing Zane on the loss of his language database Pixal123.png PixalPre.png MoS74Samurai X.jpeg|Samurai X in the swamp MoS73Samurai X.jpeg MoS74Samurai, Jay and Zane.jpeg Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-27-00.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-26-47.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-28-13.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-30-29.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-30-39.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-30-58.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-32-12.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-32-19.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-32-47.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-32-58.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-33-14.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-36-00.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-36-39.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-36-34.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-37-00.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-37-12.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-40-13.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-40-34.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-40-44.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-40-59.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-41-06.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-41-20.png ElementalsSeason9.png|In Season 9 Pixane.png|Season 9 (Zane hugging PI.X.A.L) Lego Ninjaggo 56.jpeg S11Pixal.jpeg|P.I.X.A.L. piloting her mech in Season 11 20190719 144804 rmscr.jpg S11Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu Vs Ninja .jpeg|P.I.X.A.L. watching Wu attack the Ninja Pixane Picture.jpg|A picture of her with Zane 20190724 221253 rmscr.jpg UnderSeige002.png UnderSeige001.png Screenshot 20191014-105111.png Screenshot 20191014-090040.png Screenshot 20191014-133124.png Screenshot 20191014-133110.png Screenshot 20191014-133106.png Screenshot 20191014-132942.png Screenshot_20191014-133414.png Screenshot_20191014-133426.png NinjaFamily.png Pixane2.png Pixane1.png Pixane Reunited.png|P.I.X.A.L. and Zane are happily reunited MoS28PIXALShockedAtCryptor.png MoS28IShouldWatchYourHeart.png In Other Media NPixal.png|In Nindroids PixalT.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament SoRPixalTkn.png|In Shadow of Ronin PIXALDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions TLNMVGPixal.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame TLNMVGSamurai X.jpg| de:P.I.X.A.L. pl:P.I.X.A.L. Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2015 characters Category:Borg Industries Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Heroes Category:Day of the Departed Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:Technology Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Samurai Category:2014 characters Category:Hunted Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Inventions Category:Prime Empire